Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 disclose a bandage capable of adhering to moist body surfaces comprising a polymeric film and an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer comprises one or more water soluble or swellable hydrocolloids such as pectin, gelatin, carboxymethylcellulose, etc., dispersed in a natural or viscous gum like substance such as natural rubber, silicone rubber, acrylonitrile rubber, or polyisobutylene which is preferred. Chen discloses applying a medicament such as an antibiotic, an anesthetic, or an anti-inflammatory agent by dusting, spraying or coating onto the adhesive surface or by incorporating the medicament within the adhesive composition.
Doyle et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,490 disclose medicinal grade pressure sensitive adhesive compositions comprising a homogeneous mixture of one or more polyisobutylenes or blends of one or more polyisobutylenes and butyl rubber, one or more styrene radial or block type copolymers, mineral oil, one or more water soluble hydrocolloid gums, and a tackifier. One or more water soluble cohesive strengthening agents, an antioxidant, and various other optional ingredients including pharmaceutically active agents such as antibiotics, antimicrobial agents, antiseptics, and anti-inflammatory agents can be included within the adhesive composition.
Robinson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,740 disclose increasing the effectiveness of topical corticosteroids by dispersing the corticosteroid through a pressure sensitive adhesive which is then adhered to the skin in the form of a thin film. Acrylic type pressure sensitive adhesives are preferred though polyisobutylene and natural rubber are also employed. The corticosteroid is dispersed throughout the entire pressure sensitive adhesive by dissolving in solvent which is blended into the adhesive and then evaporated. The adhesive has a conventional backing such as woven or nonwoven fabrics, paper, and polymeric films.
Hymes et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,717 disclose an adhesive bandage containing a medicament. The bandage comprises a flexible backing and a hydrophilic adhesive matrix comprising about 30 to 50% of polyacrylic acid, polyacrylamide and their cogeners and a liquid phase consisting of a solution or emulsion of carbohydrate and/or protein, and a medicament such as an anti-inflammatory agent. The solid phase of the matrix can include a gum such as karagen, gum acacia, locust bean gum, and guar gum.
Noda et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,146 disclose plasters comprising a thermoplastic elastomer such as a styrene-isoprene-styrene TR block copolymer, an oil or higher fatty acid, a tackifier, and a medicinal ingredient such as a topical steroid.
Feld et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,180 disclose antimicrobial adhesive surgical dressing. The antimicrobial agent, polyhexamethylene biguanide, is applied to the surface of the adhesive to a depth of not more than about 50% of the thickness of the adhesive.
Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,122 discloses a bandage for use in the continuous administration of systemically active drugs by absorption through the skin or oral mucosa. The bandage consists of a drug reservoir which is a hollow drug container or a solid or gel matrix. The drug is trapped within the container or the drug is added to the matrix material in liquid form and subsequently the matrix is converted to a solid by curing or cooling or by immersing the solid matrix in the drug to effect diffusion. One surface of the reservoir bears a backing member and the other has a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive. Suitable adhesive materials include the acrylic type, rubbery polymers such as polyisobutylene, and natural gums such as guar, acacia, pectin, etc. The adhesive layer can include tackifier and stabilizers. In use, drug molecules are continuously removed from the outer surface of the reservoir through the adhesive layer to the outer skin contacting surface where they are absorbed by the skin.
Eaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,123 also discloses a bandage for use in the continuous administration of systemically active drugs by absorption through the skin or oral mucosa. The bandage consists of a backing member having a pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface. The pressure sensitive adhesive has microcapsules of a systemically active drug encapsulated with a material permeable to passage of the drug distributed therethrough. The adhesive material is described similarly to 3,598,122.
Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,963 discloses a therapeutic adhesive patch for administering an oxytocic drug through the oral mucosa to stimulate uterine contractions. The patch consists of a flexible backing and a presure sensitive adhesive in which the oxytocic drug is mixed. Alternatively, a solution or suspension of the drug can be sprayed on the adhesive surface of the patch. Other embodiments show the drug microcapsulated or within a drug microcapsulated or within a reservoir. Again, the pressure sensitive adhesive layer is described similarly to 3,598,122.
Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,683 discloses a bandage for continuous administration of topically active drugs to the skin. The bandage consists of a flexible or non-flexible backing member which can be occlusive or non-occlusive and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer which contacts the skin. The drug can be microcapsulated and the microcapsules distributed throughout the adhesive layer. Alternatively, the drug can be within a discrete middle reservoir layer having a wall formed from drug release rate controlling material permeable to the active agent. Again, the pressure sensitive adhesive is defined similarly to 3,598,122.
Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,097 describes a therapeutic adhesive tape similar to that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,683 particularly adapted for treating skin lesions wherein the active ingredient is an anti-neoplastic agent or a folic acid antagonist. A similar bandage for the controlled release of vasodilators is described by Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,951. A similar non-adhesive medical bandage is described by Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,934.
Zaffaroni in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,494 describes a bandage for administration of topical or systemic drugs by controlled metering through microporous material. The bandage can include a backing member, a reservoir layer containing the drug confined within a body formed from drug release rate controlling microporous material permeable to the passage of the drug, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. Alternatively, the reservoir is formed of material permeable to passage of the drug and one or more drug release rate controlling microporous membranes are interposed between the reservoir and the adhesive. In another embodiment, the adhesive layer itself contains a plurality of discrete microcapsules each of which contains the drug within a body of drug release rate controlling porous material.
Urquhart et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,894 describe a bandage for transdermally administering scopolamine to prevent nausea. The bandage consists of a backing, a gelled, mineral oil-polyisobutylenescopolamine reservoir, a microporous rate controlling membrane, and a gelled, mineral oil-polyisobutylenescopolamine adhesive layer.
von Bittera et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,346 and 4,627,852 disclose a medicinal plaster comprising a covering layer which is essentially impermeable to the active compound, an active compound reservoir, and a protective layer which can be pulled off and is essentially impermeable to the active compound. The reservoir in 4,623,346 contains 1-30% of active compound, 30-60% of polyisobutylene or copolymers of polyisobutylene, 30-60% of an entraining agent such as paraffin oil, mineral oil, etc., and 2-40% of a tackifier. The reservoir in 4,627,852 contains 1-30% of active compound in a elastomer mixture comprising a diene rubber which can be randomly copolymerized with an .alpha.-olefin, up to 70% of polyisobutylene, polybutadiene, and/or paraffin oil, and a tackifier.
Stricker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,206 discloses a transdermal film release system comprising a polyacrylate that swells in water and a pharmaceutically active substance in amorphous form. The polyacrylate dispersion can also contain hydrophilic auxiliary substances such as polyethylene glycol, glycerin, sorbitol, or mixtures thereof to regulate the rate of release of the pharmaceutical.
Cordes et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,232 disclose a transdermal drug patch comprising an impermeable backing layer, a reservoir layer, and an adhesive layer. The reservoir comprises a polymer matrix composed of a rubber such as polyisobutylene and an adhesive resin material in which a therapeutically active drug is present in wholly or partially soluble form and a polymer capable of swelling in water and insoluble in the rubber and adhesive resin material of the reservoir layer.